Bonnie in Underland
by BonnieShipper
Summary: "They stopped looking for a way to bring you back Bonnie. They've been trying to keep everyone else they knew alive." Bonnie shook her head in his grip, holding the jacket tighter. "After the veil- the supernaturals- at first we thought they would stay dead after we killed them but only the souls left, the bodies are like these puppets without minds. It's Silas."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD.**

**I decided to go on Hiatus and work on the chapters a bit. Now I'm back.**

** Enjoy**.

* * *

...

Chapter 1

**Bonnie in Underland**

...

One that approaches the unknown can bring immediate fear, especially in the most comfortable of situations. It seemed like another dreadful day floating about unnoticed. She had found a room for herself in the boarding house that was the most undisturbed. It was dusky, and particles that floated about caught the orange glow of the sun. The witch was finally coming to terms with her demise until a slow and chilling process began. At first, it felt like cool rain gently tickling her skin even though it was impossible to ..._rain in the boarding house?_

The witch dropped her head checking her hands and face, they were definitely dry. The unexpected shower of droplets grew thicker... _colder_. Cold thick slime ran all over her body, the feeling went from curious to completely uncomfortable. Thick black liquid started to cover her finger tips and swallowed up her hands. She soon found out shaking them only made it spread faster. What was this? Some sort of... dark magic? It felt like magic. Was it the veil?

Even though she had no use for air she found herself gasping as it spread across her chest and abdomen, then quickly down her legs. Ice cold thick sand swallowed her up. She fell even deeper and let out a fearful cry as she was dragged into limbo.

Bonnie's mind raced in the paralyzing darkness. Magic would work, that wasn't the problem. She wasn't able to reverse something if she had no idea what it was in the first place. Soon it crawled into her ears, nose and throat, Bonnie clawed at it the best she could. Even if she were alive, who would save her. She wished one of those damn brothers or even her best friend Caroline could help her but that luxury was long gone. She couldn't move, scream, or even breathe. Once it completely consumed her which felt like forever, everything opened up releasing her. Her back landed on solid ground.

Her body vibrated and her skin tingled. Little pricks spread along her flesh.

_'I can feel?'_

The sound of rushing water flooded her ears, and a muffled voice could be heard in the distance. The witch began to tremble in the cold depths.

* * *

_'Chanting? In Latin?'_ It sounded like Latin. The soft muffled noises became clearer as her form reached the shore of the blackened beach of her mind. Did she dare climb ashore by opening her eyes? The way the moisture clung to her body weighed her down. Whatever she was experiencing was finally over. Her head had eased its throbbing she had not noticed earlier. It was now eerily silent. Slowly squinting her eyes the first thing she noticed was the flickering glow of candlelight in a place that was dark, warm, and dry. Bonnie strained here eyes looking throughout the dim light making out a figure on their knees before her. Doubled over, it was an elderly woman with pale skin and blonde hair so thin her scalp was visible.

The woman seemed to be in her mid 70's not that she had aged well, Bonnie could smell the death on her. As her vision became more clear she observed the stout witch or maybe she was a slight hunchback. Her eyes were glazed over, rocking back and forth as a mixture of snot and blood ran down her nose. Bonnie's orbs wandered past the old witch to view her setting, she was back in the cave that she died in. In her own body. Yet it was wet with a cold sweat, her hair and clothes clinging to her.

Bonnie wanted to thank her, ask her why she did it, and who she was... anything and everything. The moment she opened her mouth, instead of words a thick black liquid gushed from her mouth. The chanting stopped immediately as Bonnie sat upright and vomited. Parts of words would form between each breath until she emptied herself completely on the ground in front of her. The old woman stared at Bonnie with relief at first and then elsewhere. She pushed herself off of the ground and staggered past Bonnie in a dirty pastel floral house robe. "My Hen-enry." The old woman stuttered through the tears she struggled to hold back. Confused, the witch managed to sit upright without the help of her arms. Her head carefully turned to the direction the old woman ran to.

Not very tall but not short, not very lean but not very bulky, not a very kind face or human at all. Damon Salvator's hand wrapped firmly around a middle age'd man's throat whom Bonnie assumed to be the woman's son. As his body fell to the floor limply, the woman crawled to his side. The vampire's bright wild eyes had been staring at the witch in shock. It looked like him but it wasn't the same Damon she remembered. His hair was overgrown framing his face and jaw. Facial hair which seemed to have been grown out for weeks. His brows rose as he slowly made his way towards her, his steps careful and silent. Not approaching to quickly as if she were an unassuming fawn in the woods.

Bonnie wasn't sure why he would go through the trouble, but it was something he would do. To threaten a witch by harming her loved one. No words were exchanged. Green eyes already judging stared back into wide icy blue ones fiercely but her body managed to push itself way against the cave wall. His face screamed, 'What the hell were you thinking?!'. She realized she must have been sinking in those dreams for a while, months must have passed. She never remembered letting anyone else know where her body was hidden. It made her wonder how long it took him to find her and the purpose of him being her savior.

"Welcome back." The words were his but the voice was off. It was cold, dry, and raspy. Bonnie wanted to reply but her lips were tightly pressed together. He was a mess and seemed to have lost his mind. Wrapping her hands around herself, she glanced at the old woman and son stumble out of the cave. Damon remained still eyeing her face and clothing. The old woman kept her preserved long enough to find a way to awaken her and now she was probably alive but powerless. Everything about her smelled human. That was a problem.

Damon removed his jacket and draped it around the witch who was covered in a cold sweat. Clearing her throat she began doing what made the most sense to her. "W-what happened? Who was that Damon?" He closed his eyes and leaned away, pushing the dirty black strands out of his face. She patiently watched him pace as he drew in a sharp breath.

"For one. Welcome to hell Bonnie."

"What?!"

The sudden spring in her movement only gave her a headache. Wincing, she leaned back against the cave wall and brought her fingertips to her temples. "Figure of speech." His voice softened to a more tired one. Bonnie could tell he was almost as neurotic as the day they met.

"What about those two people that left. What did you do to them?" Why was it when Damon was involved someone always had to get hurt?

"Well. Little Henry kept you preserved while I kept his mommy hostage until she could find a way to raise you from the dead. Then I just kind of had a 'Wake Up' party."

"But _why_? I could of found a way somehow. Where is everyone else?"

"You're a little late with the 'revival' Bonnie. And everyone else?" There was no reason to explain anything anymore because nothing made sense anyway. Damon crouched down close to the witch, palms on either side of her small face gazing down with wild eyes. "Jeremy's life was given back in vain. He's dead. Elena _left_. I don't know where Stefan is. Klaus dragged Caroline along. I don't know what happened to them. I don't care either. Not after the spread." The witch squirmed at his words but his hands squeezed her skull gently to still her before he continued.

"They stopped looking for a way to bring you back Bonnie. They've been trying to keep everyone else they knew alive." Bonnie shook her head in his grip, holding the jacket tighter. "After the veil... the supernaturals... at first we thought they would stay dead after we killed them but they only the souls left, the bodies became ... like these puppets without minds. Silas is controlling them, making them feed on people."

"Damon. Are you saying they're walking dead?"

"They're still somewhat immortal as long as they feed but they have no soul Bonnie. So yes. They've been feeding on living supernatuals too."

"So you-you bring me back into this?!"

A husky cackle escaped him as he pulled her up by the shoulders. The nearly two centuries old vampire truly had lost his mind. She expected him to keep his cool. To act like everything was under control. _'Is it really that bad?'_

"I had fucking no choice Bonnie! I needed my _partner_ back."

* * *

**Damon is out there looking like a cave man threatening old ladies. Where is Stefan when you need him?**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the TVD._**

**_Thank you for reading. Here is chapter 2!_**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

...

Chapter 2

**Everyone's Mad Here**

...

It wasn't the old rusted car or the shaking of it that put Bonnie off. It wasn't the mix of grey and faded brown in the polluted sky. It was the odd silence between the two as they drove along the lifeless road the next few days. The sky was eerily grey but the air was hot and humid. Everything was quiet and still. Far too quiet for her comfort. Damon managed to take her home and allowed her to go into her room to find a change of clothes without saying more than five words to her.

From what she learned was that when someone who was loud became too quiet were keeping too many secrets. There was absolutely no point in questioning him now. It would be better to wait until he returned to his old self or he seemed less off his rocker.

_'Digging into his head could be a grand idea but I doubt I'd see him dosing off any time soon... or I find something I don't need to see.'_ The witch managed to change into a cream colored tunic and turquoise shorts that contrasted lovely with her bronze complexion. Not that upholding an appearance was as important as functioning wear. If she was going to be running around not knowing when her next shower would come, a tight but slightly messy bun would do. Dark brown ankle boots were best for running and gave her a little height. For safe measure, she had grabbed a large dark grey hooded jacket. She wasn't exactly ready but she wanted to be prepared.

* * *

Bonnie could still feel the prickling weight on her skin, her small hands gripped the car door as the old vehicle sputtered and shook. Out of all the things he was probably upset about, losing his car must have done something to his ego. She couldn't picture Damon happily driving around in an ugly car. Pressing her forehead against the window, she gazed out at the few undead figures walking aimlessly and sometimes turning their heads at the sound of the engine.

Mystic Falls was supposed to be alive and busy this time of year. It was summer. She should have been in a bathing suit and playing at the beach with Elena, Caroline, and her sweet Jeremy. A grill sounded nice, a hot dog and an ice cold soda with salted crisp chips. Sitting out on her lawn with her two close friends chatting about college dorm decorations.

A loud growl from her belly snapped Bonnie out of her day dream. Letting out a sigh Bonnie let her head fall back against the head rest. Her eyes slowly closed to ignore the hunger pangs, she could eat in her dreams. Bonnie felt something light land in her lap. Looking down, the colorful logo of Chex Mix stared back at her.

"Don't fall asleep. Not for another day or two." Her fingers wrapped around the sides of the bag and pulled. She felt completely drained and would happily eat anything at this point. All the old and rotten food her body ridded all over the cave floor wasn't enough to put off her appetite, she needed something in her system.

"Why?" She turned to disheveled mess next to her. He was dressed the same, fitted black denim pants, signature boots and a grey thermal with its sleeves pushed up to his forearms. The gun strapped to his thigh and the blank expression was a new addition.

The eyes were much different however, far more unfocused. "Because I have barely eaten."

She realized he never blinked the moment those cold orbs met hers. It was like those clear waters iced over and froze solid. "Are you... _threatening_ me?"

The muscles in his face tightened and eyes darted back and forth along the road as the car picked up speed. His head turned slowly, eyes bulging at her. "No _witch_, imagine being locked in a grocery store but all the food is poison. Not for _hours_. Not for _days_. Not for _weeks_..." His voice faded as another dry cackle erupted, his hand slapping the wheel shaking his head. For the first time his eyes finally blinked.

"I'm practically an anorexic Bonnie!" If there was something Damon didn't have, it was restraint or discipline. Bonnie knew he was trying his best not to just eat that witch or her son, well not completely. Bonnie couldn't believe he didn't take a few bites out of them. A few things she learned along with his new found attempt at patience was he became noticeably weaker it would only be a matter of time before he snapped. '_I guess the best of both words just don't exist.'_

The least she could do was give him credit, he did go through the trouble of bringing her back. She didn't like making excuses for him but considering the situation, he didn't have much of a choice but to starve. If he knew she was in danger and he could fix it, he always came through no matter how late to the party he was. She ate quietly and immediately wished she had a water bottle.

Getting one from her house would be nice if it hadn't been raided for food and beverages. She did manage to grab a few essentials like hygiene products, a candle lighter, and a miniature first aid kit. "So where are we going?" The car slowed down to its previous speed. "Near New York. Maybe a little further than that." Bonnie allowed herself to stare as he continued, the moment she got the opportunity she'd shave his face and cut that overgrown mop on his head. '_And then I could go and find a phone to...'_

"A place set up... not by me. Not exactly a haven. A camp out 'til things are under control." His voice cracked, clearing his throat he continued. "It's not global. Yet. They've shut down the air ports, all of the wealthy asses have jumped ship in their private jets. South America have put up their borders. Canada isn't so polite anymore... with all of our bullshit anyway."

He turned to see the witch's feet in the seat and her head in-between her knees. His thick brows began to join. Bits of his personality started seeping through the cracks in his voice. "What? Cramps? Do you need to throw up again?" Bonnie lifted her head, face red as a beet as she fought back tears. Her thin fingers fiddled at the laces in her ankle boots nervously. "My _dad_ Damon, is he _okay_? Do you know what happened to him?" The tightening in his jaw and looking out in front of him was enough for her to confirm what she already knew.

"You've still got me." As much as she wanted to deny it, he did save her life a few times. He didn't bring it up but she was sure he would when he needed to.

"...right. And thank you." The vampire let out an exaggerated gasp. The car swerved off the road next to a gas station. Bonnie's feet slammed against the floor as her hands grabbed at the window in the front and right of her. The witch's sadness turned into utterly pissed in 0.5 seconds.

"What the hell?! Have you lost your mind?" Turning to her he propped his elbow on the steering wheel and tilted his head. "Bonnie Bennett, apparently hell has frozen over if _you_ have thanked _me_. Besides we're stopping here so get out."

"You may have saved my life but you are _not_ going to order me around like I'm your pet dog!" '_So he didn't change that much.'_

"Pretty please prom queen?"

Bonnie successfully hid a grin as she unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car. Placing her hands on the hood of the warm vehicle she noticed a few bodies laying close to the entrance and a nearby pump in her peripheral. "They don't look so... dangerous to me." Since their travel began they had been fortunate enough not to run into any real threat. If there were any, Bonnie had grabbed the wheel and Damon fired.

"You're in for a treat, just wait." Damon pulled a duffel bag from the back seat and emptied the contents onto the parking lot. It was raining empty food wrappers, soda cans, small cardboard boxes, pill bottles, and of course small bottles of liquor. "I tried getting in here before but it's locked from the inside. I can't bend iron bars in my state but I can pull one of its smaller frames off of the window."

"What do you want me to do?" She took the empty bag he handed her and walked by his side towards the front of the small building.

"I need you to climb in that window and fill the bag."

"Are you crazy? You just tell me there's monsters running around and then you stick me in some dark hole with a shopping bag? You have might as well left me in the cave."

He groaned at her and began to tug at the bars on the smaller windows towards the entrance. '_There used to be much more fight in him.'_

"Like I said, it's locked from the inside. It's been like that for weeks. "

The vampire was quickly growing tired from the tugging, his arms flexed but the time between each jerk increased. "No one can get in or out so chances are nothing could possibly be alive in there. Supernaturals can starve to death too. It just takes longer." He gave her one of his creepy forced smiles that made her feel violated.

The witch rolled her eyes and shifted her weight onto one foot, Bonnie hissed back at him. "Have a little faith Bonnie." With enough prying the bars popped off of the window and fell between them. Tugging his sleeve down and around his knuckles, he broke the window with a short jab. "Have a little faith..." Bonnie echoed as the vampire cleared away the shards around the corners.

The window was probably a square foot and right above her shoulders, large enough for her to squeeze through but if Damon could she'd be waiting outside. "Face me." The raspy monotone voice returned. Bonnie turned towards him but kept from looking into his eyes. Not until he completely turned back into his old self, she couldn't do it.

It was like one of those drug abuse videos and Damon's current state was the 'after' photo. Without warning large hands gripped at her sides and lifted her easily. Her hands shot out and curled over his biceps. Bonnie wasn't carried often but when she was, she made sure she wasn't dropped. Her feet kicked back towards the window and the toes of her boots touched the wall of the inside. Slowly he lowered her, eyeing her like a rare gem he'd been saving up for.

"You can drop me now." Her focus went from his forehead to the floor below her. His grip rose higher to her upper arms until she only was a foot above ground. "_Damon._" She was then released into the darkness. Landing on her feet firmly, she caught the bag that was pushed in. The smell of urine, bile, and rotten food filled her nostrils.

Bonnie immediately used the collar of her tunic to cover her nose. Opening the bag she squinted through the shadowy insides of the establishment. Water would be her first priority. Walking to the back, she stood before the fridge and noticed most of the water was gone. There were a few flavored water bottles and fruit juices but most of them were expired.

Fishing through them and murmuring to herself she found a few which were fine or not labeled and stuffed into the duffle bag. Closing the door she jogged further down until something caught her eye in the reflection. Another pair of eyes stared back at her but they were not her own, over her shoulder. Before she could react her body was shoved against the freezer door and the barrel of a gun was shoved between her lips. Bonnie attempted to take a look at her foul smelling attacker but her neck wouldn't budge.

"I haven't seen a girl in such along time." A hand ran down the side of her face then grasped her throat to keep her from squirming.

"Now you can safe stay here with me or you can have your brains splattered all over the fucking floor. You don't see it now but I'm doing you a favor, you're as good as dead outside."

The witch let out a whimper and shook her head. She had to find the energy to use her magic but she couldn't concentrate.

He grinned at her squealing playing with the pressure around her throat. "You can't go back out there with that fucking vampire so don't even _think_ about screaming gorgeous."

He was not an undead but from their skin contact she gathered he was a hunter with a bad attitude.

* * *

**Hunters aren't bad, they just have a bad rep. And hate vamps.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. **

**Yes help her Damon! Jeeze, like he can keep anyone out of harms way. I'm sure he just gets people into more trouble. **

* * *

...

Chapter 3

**The Mad Hunter**

...

A flashlight was held in place on a battery shelf shining directly onto Bonnie's sweaty face. The witch tried her best not to panic feeling as if she were in some sort of strange interrogation room.

The sound of Damon frantically rattling the doors outside made her worry. Within minutes he hollered her name, each time that voice was more angered and primal. He couldn't fit through the window and he was too weak to move any of the iron, it was up to her to play smart all by herself. '_I can do this. Somehow.'_ The teen witch sat still as the 6'2 male wrapped her in wires and bound her wrists with a zip-tie.

The problem with some magic was that certain spells were not as effective if she could not perform the proper body movements to trigger them. Her brain power would have to invent of something new, make up a new spell or remember one she barely used. The bulky man appeared to be in his late 20's. He wore hunting pants, a filthy browning tank, and buzzed dark hair. She couldn't see his face clearly, only the silhouette of his form beside the bright light.

"So how old are you girl?" Bonnie brought her gaze to the floor. She needed to focus and channel whatever power she had surrounding her. '_Don't waste your energy on anger. Don't do it. Don't.'_ "Too shy? That's okay." He tapped her nose with his finger, Bonnie jerked her head away in response. "Don't touch me." As much as she wanted to spit in his face, she would escape much sooner by not provoking him. "You shouldn't running around with someone so much older and deader than you. Glad I've rescued you. Now, you can stay away from that lunatic leach out there. You can thank me later."

While avoiding being touched by him, the turn of her head made her eyes fall on large gatorade bottles that were used for bathroom purposes. Bonnie tried her best not to gag as she turned her head back to the unforgiving light in front of her. She wished she was somewhere else right now, even burning on the sun. The witch's nose ran as she began to sob, she was furious and wasn't going to deal with this kind of treatment. '_I'm always surrounded by damn nutjobs.' _It wasn't just the walking dead she would have to worry about if this madness and panic was wide spread. Bonnie focused on an unopened pack of AA batteries near the flashlight.

'_Come on Bonnie, remember how to channel!'__  
_

* * *

Damon stared through the open window long and hard, he could only see the top of the witch's head in the far back of the room. The second figure in the shadows was talking to her causing Bonnie's anxiety vibrate loudly. He knew someone inside was going to have a new asshole ripped into them.

His senses were failing but he could tell it wasn't any special kind supernatural. It was either mostly human or _mostly_ _dead_. The vampire would be damned if he went through all this trouble to save someone that hasn't left him behind like the others. Damon couldn't risk using his bullets with the figure crouched so close to the witch. The hot weather had been messing with his head, vampires didn't sweat or overheat but they were much weaker in the sun. Even with a magic ring or indoors. It was how nature worked against them.

Damon shoved his hands in his pockets, removed his keys, and began to fumble. Everything metal was reflecting the summer sun's light and interfering with his motor skills. Dropping the keys several times was embarrassing even without anyone watching. Using the car for shade, he gained composure long enough to get up and open the trunk to find a crowbar or a pipe; anything to get him inside of there and drag _two_ bodies out. If she needed to be revived again he wouldn't have a second thought but she was staying in the backseat tied and gagged.

They had a long way to travel and every minute they weren't constantly moving forward, they were in more danger. This weather was the worst for them both, the dead walkers could move faster, the survivors would suffer from dehydration and heat stroke. Not every living vampire had a handy-dandy witch on their hands so they had less day hours to find shelter.

The vampire's brows narrowed and nostrils flared as he grabbed a hammer. He wouldn't be bashing anything in but the back end would be good with enough leverage. There was no reason to be discreet with little time on his hands so the front door would be his first victim. They needed to get out of there before sunset. He witnessed vamp locals playing her with a walking dead werewolf and were absolutely no match in hand to hand combat.

* * *

The hunter was far less aggressive once Bonnie was securely tied. The witch had been reading bits and pieces of his mind whenever his skin touched hers. She learned that he had no intention of harming her, he just was afraid of what was outside and had a strong hatred towards vampires. "You can call me Jessie by the way." He boasted as he picked up a rifle and began to wipe it with an old american flag. _He must have been living off of the food in here for a long time._ Bonnie knew Hunters were amazing survivors, inhuman aim, and had ridiculous catlike reflexes. "Sorry to tell you this," He stood showing off his tired face and placed the rifle against his shoulder. "but I have a date with your vampire. I know he probably wanted silver as a gift but all I have are wooden bullets."

This guy was playing dirty. Shooting from a window where he couldn't be reached. Sure when Damon was mad he liked to close in on fights but that just made him defenseless against weapons. Jessie turned his back and started whistling on his way to the front of the store.

_'One.' _The witch took a deep breath._ 'Two.'_ Her chest began to rise and fall quickly as her attention shifted to the batteries._ 'Three.'_

The girl exhaled and lowered her brows until half her eyes were hidden.

_pop pop pop pop_**_  
_**

All four of the batteries exploded, steam began to slowly rise from the shells. _  
_

_POP_

_'I didn't...'_ She realized it the second set of noises was not her making but the riffle being fired outside the window. Bonnie leaned over until her side fell to the floor wriggling towards the shelving with the flashlight and batteries. She could feel the energy from the batteries enter her the closer she got. She then focused on the zip-tie the bound her wrists.

__Another round of bullets were shot ending with a pained groan from outside.

_"Yee! Bulls eye!" _

'_No.'_ The plastic began to melt as she used what energy she gathered above her. Bonnie had to get to Damon and make sure that crazy bastard was alright. They were a team. She was his partner. The witch wriggled wildly until the wires began to grow hot against her flesh.

_"What's the matter? You don't wanna get in anymore? You playin' opossum boy?" _

She had never used an electric object to channel but it was better than using someone else or draining herself of all her energy. It seemed to work just fine and she was going to need all the help she could get. Bonnie grabbed as many batteries as her hand could hold and stuffed them into her shorts back pocket.

Jessie admired at the vampire's body face down in the parking lot with a huge smile. "God fuckin' bless America." He couldn't wait to brag about another kill. The hunter placed his rifle on the front counter and began to whistle. The witch prodigy stood across the isle facing him, her eyes formed a thin electric blue ring around the mossy green. She mumbled Latin and her hands shot forward.

_"Shit!"_

The older man lunged for the second gun on the front counter only to be thrown across the room by the force of a flying portable generator. The limp body fell to the floor like a rag doll, it's leg twitching in short spasms. Bonnie grabbed the generator and tossed it out of the window where she entered and placed her ands on the rim. Jumping, she gained enough height to lean her head and shoulders out of the window.

* * *

"Damon!?" The body laying face down lifted its arm lazily and dropped it. "Thank god!" _'So he was playing opossum.' _

Running to his side, she rolled him over only to earn an eyesore and a groan. His chest and stomach had three gaping holes the size of golf balls. The blood was dark and had soaked through most of the shirt. The vampire began to mumble nonsense as he managed to push himself to a seated position. "We need to get in the car Damon, I'll drive." Throwing his arm over her shoulder, she leaned into him and pulled him up. The witch ignored his face as it began to nuzzle at the base of her neck. "Damon, I need you to stay awake okay? I'll take the wooden bullets out if you can tell me where to go, okay?"

The witch sat the vampire down on the ground by the back door of their car while she went to grab the generator she tossed out of the window. Picking it up she jogged towards the vehicle, relieved that nightmare was over.

Like a 50 foot wave, a large beast knocked the petite teen through the air and against an abandoned car that was burnt to a crisp. A sharp pain shot up her back as she struggled to stand to her feet. "D-Damon..."

The undead werewolf paid the vampire no mind, it had its sight on a game that could run. Wincing through the pain, Bonnie outstretched her arm with palm open to turn it's fur into flickering flames.

"Damon, get up!"

The good news was that the wolf was now on fire, the bad news was that it was still after her and looked like a demon straight out of the depths of hell. She imagined that death dog sinking it's teeth into her thigh and ripping it off like a tender turkey leg at thanksgiving._ 'Great Bonnie what a positive thought.'_

It was now close enough that she could see the saliva seeping out of it's bloodied gums, most of it's teeth were missing but there were enough sharp ones. _  
_

Ready to send another burst of flames, she began to drain most of the power of the batteries in her pockets. "You asked for it-"

Damon was by her in a matter of seconds, his hands placed around her shoulders. The look in those dark hungry eyes made it obvious he was oblivious to the danger behind him. Without thinking his teeth sank into the witch's slender neck. Her eyes grew wide as she tried to fight back. "It's me Bonnie! What the hell Damon?! It's me!" Bonnie punched and slapped wildly at his head and hands, the little energy she had was already gone. It ignored her cries, the witch's swinging fists slowed until they dropped completely. The starved vampire continued to drink from the witch, his body now pushing the bullets out and his healing increasing from the deliciously charged blood.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and writing reviews. They give me happy feelings. Feedback is always appreciated~**

** xXPrincess-of-DarknessxXx: Yes, don't you just love road trips?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD **

**Thank you again for reading and leaving reviews. It makes me happy. My little heart beats for you all.**

* * *

...

Chapter 4

**The Cheshire Cat**

...

The heartbeat of the witch began to slow as her dim eyes rolled back and her lashes fluttered. The black veins around Damon's darkened eyes shifted and swayed giving his skin the illusion of moving marble. Loud guttural sounds from behind the vampire stopped his feeding frenzy, the werewolf was angered by the kill that was meant to be its own. Damon removed his fangs from his meal already feeling the savory potion change him from the inside out. His skin went from a blotchy paste grey to it's original milky glow, the bags from under his eyes disappeared completely as if by magic. His thin stringy hair returned to it's original thick and shining state.

Fresh blood dripped from his lips as his fangs exposed themselves. The forgotten witch's motionless body was released and fell against the pavement. The undead werewolf's predator and prey mindset caused it's attention to go from the witch to the vampire. Damon's body turned, eyes bright and pupils shrinking as he zeroed in on the undead.

* * *

The music that blared through white head phones was drowned out by the commotion only a few yards away. A lithe figure listening to the music was riding a silver and ultra violet motorcycle. He eased on the gas and turned the handles sharply drifting towards the sight of a vampire on the back of a werewolf. "...he's going to attract unwanted attention."

As soon as the male spoke it into existence, he could already smell the rotting corpses growing near. He figured he might as well help the vampire who seemed to be distraught over his wounded companion. '_The dying heart of a female.' _Assuming she had been bit from the werewolf, the deathless being grinned from ear to ear. Lucky for him, his body was in no way human or affected by the magic and tainted blood. His kind were brought back from another realm and feasted on the hearts of others regardless of their state. As far as he was concerned, he couldn't let such a fresh heart go to waste.

A shot gun belted to his back was removed with one hand and the other squeezed the brakes to 'assist' the stranger in need. Obviously the vampire seemed to be having trouble, the stranger knew he was no match. The motorcyclist removed the key and kicked out the stand before the roar of the engine died. "Clear off! I'm shooting!" Damon's head snapped to the direction of the peculiar Brazilian accent that yanked him from his rage.

The vampire was tossed off of the beast as it reared it's head to face the much healthier body only to have two large holes shot into its hind leg and ribs. Damon watched it as it's heavy body fell on top of him.

It's spine and head however worked just fine. It wriggled over Damon's chest and opened its mouth wide to bite his head clean off. His hands shot out into the beast's mouth and grabbed the gummy sides. His head swung back and forth throwing the vampire off balance. Flexing as hard as he could, he spread his arms and pulled the werewolf's mouth open wider. Damon had gathered enough strength from the witch to unhinge the jaw and break the neck of the beast killing it instantly. Catching his breath, he angrily kicked the now motionless carcass off of him.

* * *

There were a few times Damon did something he consciously regretted. _Very_ few times, Damon Salvatore sickened himself. His clear eyes went from the crisp beast to the figure running to Bonnie who's opened eyes did not move or flicker. "Shit. Shit." Damon knelt and pulled her upright against his thigh. Both hands went to her neck that was still bleeding out to keep pressure on it. He had barely missed her jugular by a centimeter. The barrel of the shot gun pointed to the witch. "She's been bit." Damon bit into his wrist and pried her teeth apart with his thumb. "He didn't bite her." Flexing his forearm, he tilted her head back over his leg forcing the liquid down her throat.

"..._I_ bit her." Looking up at the stranger, the goggles that hid his expression lifted revealing bright focused eyes. The man turned and walked back to his motorcycle leaving the vampire there. Swapping blood immediately had it's consequences and if that it would either make things easier or worse depending on her mood. A bond would be created if she survived. Not a sire one, but close. She could possibly give him an aneurysm no matter how far away she was. The wound in her neck began to heal but she wasn't waking up. The beat of her heart had stopped as well as her breathing. At this point if he kept feeding her his blood instead of healing her, it would certainly turn her. His gut began to tighten and twist as he force fed the witch anyway.

"You need to stop."

Damon silently glared at the returning stranger that seemed to be holding something at his side. The vampire's body still haunched over the witch, the blood no longer being swallowed but falling out the sides of her mouth. "You need to stop, you'll drown her." The vampire ignored the stranger's instructions and began talking to Bonnie. "You're gonna be okay." His fingers shook as one digit was forcing the falling liquid back into her mouth. "We're gonna go somewhere safe-" He was cut off as the witch was pulled from him by the stranger and onto the pavement. Damon watched in shock as he saw a syringe being stabbed into her chest.

The witch gasped and screamed. Hands flew to the sharp object in her chest panting wildly. She frantically crawled away from Damon and the stranger directly above her. The masked man was the one to speak first as Bonnie and Damon stared at the syringe sticking out of her chest. "I injected adrenaline into your heart. You're going to be alright." Her eyes were glued to the needle halfway in her body, the pain was already beginning to hit her. "Wh-I'm alive." Her eyebrows lowered accusingly at Damon then to the man that crouched and quickly pulled out the syringe. The witch accepted the hand he offered as he gently brought her to her feet. Damon sat still fighting a snarl feeling both somewhat inferior and jealous. He realized that man wasn't there his witch would be dead and also that his blood wasn't enough to save her.

The mysterious man removed his helmet and Bonnie's eyes nearly fell out of her skull. '_He's unbelievably handsome.' _It could have been her just waking up or his attractiveness truly rivaled Damon's. The witch opened and closed her mouth trying to find the words to thank him. He was taller than Damon, but not by much.

His form was slim and muscles more defined than the vampire's. His skin was a golden color, he looked as if he lived on the beach most of his life. His brows and jawline was beautifully sharp and bold. His hair was cut very short on the sides but the top was wavy and pushed back, dyed a curious color. A purple that faded into a soft lavender. Glowing golden eyes reflected the sun's light and caused Bonnie's breath to hitch in her throat._ 'What are you?'_ "Thank you- uh?" Everything about him pulled her in, even the air pushed her in his direction.

His hands and body movements moved fluid and certain like a feline as he held onto her hands waiting for her to have a firm footing. A single finger ran down the side of her face causing the witch to blink wildly, lips slightly parted. "Chase. I think your friend was more worried about you. Now if you'll excuse me, I think my work here is done. You should leave too if you want to avoid being eaten."

The witch caught herself reaching out to him once he took a step back to release her. His hand pointed to the horizon, a mob of zombies began to approach quickly. There were at least two dozen coming in their direction. "T-thank you Chase." The witch managed to say enjoying the way his name rolled off her tongue. Quickly after, her upper arm was pulled towards a disgruntled vampire. "Let's move before they catch you." Bonnie jumped at the initial contact earning a guilty look from the older Salvatore brother. "Just get in the car."

"He probably needs to know where we're headed." The witch spat out the remaining blood she released was still in her mouth that belonged to Damon, she knew she had swallowed a lot. She could feel his discomfort, only because he didn't try to hide it. The amount of blood they swapped was too great not to have some sort of consequence. All she could do was try to ignore it until or if it wore off. Bonnie had enough of mind games to last her for the rest of her life.

The vampire cocked his head gazing down at the witch, his tongue ran over his bottom lip. "Something tells me we'll be 'bumping' into him again." Damon moved around the witch and opened the squeaking car door for her. "In." The witch figured old Damon was completely back now, she would feel less guilty fussing at him as she pouted at her stained tunic the moment she sat down in the passenger's seat.

"You almost killed me!" The witch snarled wiping the blood off of her bottom lip and chin. "_Almost_ doesn't count, that took restraint and I wasn't going to make it if I didn't drink." Bonnie crossed her arms and pressed her cheek against the window. She wasn't going to agree or pity him, she was tired, hungry, and dirty.

"I'm sorry, alright? I shouldn't have scared you."

"Don't talk to me."

"Do you accept my apology?"

The witch ignored him and instead watched the mob which was now close enough for their cries and moans to be heard. It was too soon to look into the faces of the deceased of who she once knew. Bonnie would rather stare at the dead werewolf in the parking lot instead. "_Prom Queen?_" The vampire sang her new nickname leaning forward attempting to work his magic. He arched his brows and expertly beamed a charming grin.

Bonnie sucked on her teeth and turned her head way from him letting out an exaggerated huff. It was always a struggle to fight back a smile when he looked at her that way. '_Don't look at me like that you blue-eyed devil.'_ Gazing out of the window at nothing in particular, she held her arms crossed feeling his stare continue to linger on her. It was an effect of the blood swapping, she could literally feel the blood in her mouth tingle. _'Can't believe he managed to create this stupid bond.'_

It wasn't a numbing tingle, but more like when she was hungry and finally ate a delicious chunk of pineapple. How the nerves in her mouth went crazy and took her by surprise. Even though the witch was outwardly head strong, she was sensitive to the emotions of those around her. Bonnie Bennett didn't like being easily effected by others, not one bit. The car finally started and pulled out of the parking lot, the swinging arms of dead humans just nearing the property.

"And you forgot to get the bag."

"Are you kidding me right now?! Damon I was _tied up_!"

"The queen speaks to the lowly blue-eyed devil!"

The witch threw her arms up and but kept her head turned away from him. Bonnie found herself now looking for that stranger that saved her life. She never saw any human or supernatural like him. Everything about him pulled her in like a magnet. There was no fighting it. Everything about him screamed passion, certainty, and discovery. Bonnie needed to find out what he was and if she could trust him completely. As much as the witch denied it she truly desired to.

The witch then froze after catching Damon's words. "I never called you a 'blue-eyed devil'." She turned searching his face as a chill running down her spine. He wasn't going to be able to read her mind now that he had nearly drank all of her blood. "Relax, I only hear what you want me to hear. Bonding has mind communication. Only works if you 'send' it. Which you did."_  
_

* * *

**I'm sure I've mentioned this before but I don't remember saying it. I looove purple. **

**Hope you enjoyed it. It means so much when you guys read so thank you thank you thank you!**


End file.
